differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Wangan Midnight vs Initial D (Johnsonverse)
Before The Timeline/Plot Begins As a fan of these 2 racing animes, this would be very difficult to make in real life. One anime takes place on windy mountain passes, while the other is on a massive interstate with speeds exceeding 300km/h (200mph). But if it were to happen, this is what I theorize the crossover would be like. This timeline has subtle plot points that include referrences to Dreaming Of Akina, a fan story about Bunta's background. Much of the info for vehicles, locations, etc. are from Wangan Midnight & Initial D wikis. Announcement of the Anime Crossover On July 2nd, 2007 Johnson Industries, the new owner of the Initial D & Wangan Midnight anime, announced that a crossover was being planned, with a whole first stage being plotted out. The anime racing world was never so excited as it was that day. Episode 1, the premiere, was to air on July 22nd, 2007 but got delayed and ended up airing August 2nd, 2007 in Japan and August 5th, 2007 in North America. Stage 1 Plot Episode 1 Takumi gets a call from his father Bunta that his Subaru Impreza has a flat tire as he was driving on the Wangan to go see some old friends from his childhood. Takumi, naturally, brings his beloved AE86 with the pedal floored all the way, bringing the spare tire Bunta had left at the shop to make room for the tofu deliveries. As he approaches Tokyo, Takumi remembers he had been cautioned by his father about illegal racing at the Wangan, but he was not expecting what he would see as he started passing by Tokyo. Coming up fast in Takumi's rear view mirror were a impossibly fast Fairlady Z S30Z, which Takumi saw an insane aura coming off of, and a Porsche 911 Turbo 3.6 (964) whose driver also had a truly impressive, but slightly fainter Aura. "Those drivers are truly one with their car." Takumi observes as the pair zip past Takumi's AE86, that, even with it's AE101 (AE101 20V Silvertop) (Toyota’s TRD Group A engine, a version of 4AGEU), is only capable of around 200km/h. After zipping past the insanely fast cars stay in Takumi's sight for less than a half a second before vanishing from their sheer speed. Takumi eventually locates Bunta and the Subaru and, while replacing the tire, asks him if those guys passed by him too. "Yeah, they were like a couple of flashes, and that was it. Truly insane people to do that on a busy interstate." Bunta states. "I could swear one was an old Fairlady Z." Takumi states. "Impossible, that car's from when I was a younger man and I can tell you that stock it only runs around 130 hp. It's max potential is around 300 hp as far as I know. That guy was going at least 300kmh. It's just not possible, plus that old body couldn't take that kind of force." with that Bunta finishes replacing the old tire with the new one, lights a smoke, says goodbye to Takumi, hops in the Subaru and takes off towards his destination. Takumi thinks about what he saw on the (now that he's going the proper speed limit) 3 hour drive all the way back to the Fujiwara Tofu Shop in Shibukawa. Takumi pulls into the tofu shop's driveway tired and goes to bed. Episode 2 Takumi and Bunta begin discussing that they now have a new hotel to deliver tofu too, located in Yokohama, that one of Bunta's old Tokyo friends owns and runs. Bunta states he wants Takumi to use the Impreza exclusively so he can get to the hotel before the sunrise. Little does Takumi know, his father Bunta had modified the engine, turbo and exhaust on the Impreza, pushing the horsepower to over 500. Takumi begins to notice the car's incredible mid-high end torque as he gets on the Wangan. As he puts the peddle to the floor, Takumi's enjoyment of the car's insane lunge forward gets interrupted by headlights coming up behind him slowly but steadily. Looking at the speedometer, Takumi realizes he's going nearly 250km/h and climbing; who could be coming up behind him at this speed? Of course there was only 1 possibility; the Fairlady and the Porsche had joined him for his little joy ride. *Night Fever begins playing* Takumi keeps the peddle down deciding these guys aren't getting by that easily, and starts using his careful control of the car to dodge all the traffic all the while approaching 275km/h. The RPM tach hits it's limit but the car keeps accelerating as Takumi won't relent. The Impreza hits it's top speed, approximately 275km/h, all the while the Fairlady and Porsche stay hooked to it's bumper. "These guys have such insane cars, there's no pulling away from them, I can only hope I can keep them behind me and not let them pass. There's also no mistaking it, that IS an old Fairlady Z." Suddenly, the traffic in this particular area cleared up, opening up the other lanes. Takumi observes as the Fairlady pulls into the nearest-most lane and the Porsche moves into the further-more lane, and both begin passing him! "No way, that's far to fast for any car to accelerate at this speed!" Takumi thinks as both cars lunge forward and race past him. *Night Fever ends* Arriving at the hotel, Takumi delivered the tofu as he was supposed to. Beginning his trip back, Takumi observed the Ocean and how beautiful the sun rising and moon falling caste their reflections on it. Episode 3 Takumi awakes from his sleep and makes his way downstairs where Bunta is, as always, reading a newspaper and having a tea. "Dad, I want to tell you about something. On the Wangan, I was testing the Subaru's performance at the high end, and I was going about 275km/h, when I got passed by those 2 we saw a couple nights ago. They somehow accelerated so fast that they passed me in no time and raced ahead down the road. I don't know how it's possible, but one of them definitely IS an old Fairlady Z." Bunta looks up from his newspaper, sighing, and tells Takumi he's sick of hearing about this alleged Fairlady Z. He says that he's going with Takumi tomorrow night, and if there's no Fairlady then Takumi's going to have to do BOTH deliveries to both hotels in one night. Takumi accepts the challenge, and the two begin discussing other matters before Takumi heads out for a nice relaxing test run down Akina with the AE86, just to keep his skills up. That night Takumi and Bunta set out, and head onto the Wangan. As Takumi keeps the throttle at the floor, both Fujiwara observe headlights closing the distance. "You'll see when they get ready to pass us dad, one of those sets of headlights IS the Fairlady Z." Bunta observes as they reach the Impreza's top speed, but the taillights don't fall back. "Whatever those cars are, they sure are fast and their drivers sure are dedicated to getting the most performance possible out of their cars." Suddenly, the traffic opens up ahead, and the 2 headlights suddenly zip to the side and the cars begin their impossible acceleration as they race past. "Holy crap, you weren't lying, that IS a Nissan Fairlady Z. But this kind of performance is impossible in general, so how the hell did he get a Nissan Fairlady Z to go THIS insanely fast. Those drivers also have an incredible aura to them. I need a smoke, those guys are serious competition." Bunta proceeds to shakily pull out his pack of smokes and take one, lighting it with his lighter and taking a long drag. The two Fujiwara deliver the tofu to it's assigned destination well ahead of schedule and begin their trip home. On the way back they discuss what they saw and try and come to a conclusion of how any car, not to mention a Fairlady Z, can make that kind of power. Episode 4 Takumi awakens to find a letter on the fridge telling him Bunta went out to do tofu deliveries and go visit his friends in Tokyo again. Takumi heads down to see Itsuki, who's been working on improving his AE85 Levin's racing ability. "Itsuki, we've been over this, no matter how much power you try to squeeze out of this thing it's still an AE85." says Takumi. "Takumi, don't be like that, I've got it up to 200 horsepower, I can get it to 300 easily." Itsuki responds. "Itsuki, you're going to destroy your engine running an 85 Levin at that kind of power, even my 86 only runs 225 horsepower if I have it right at it's absolute limits." replies Takumi. "Godammit Takumi, I WILL have the fastest 85 in Japan." is Itsuki's reply. "Fine by me, don't cry to me when your precious 85 blows up." Takumi states firmly. *scene changes* *Camera is looking up the track from somewhere near the bottom of Akina. The AE85's engine is heard roaring and the tires screech down the windy mountain road* *Scene cuts from the camera looking up the track to inside the 85 where Itsuki is taking Takumi down Akina* "See Takumi, I've got this puppy going." states Itsuki. "This is ungodly slow Itsuki we've been over this you can't corner that well yet, I'm honestly terrified you keep pushing this thing so hard." Takumi replies. *As the 2 keep having a heated debate, suddenly headlights come up behind them fast* "Itsuki, you can't jus- wait, Itsuki pull over, this guy is coming up incredibly fast." Takumi mentions as the headlights close the gap at an unbelievable speed and settle in right on the 85's bumper. "Who the hell's this guy think he is, I'm not just going to let him pass, but he gained that much ''ground that fast even though we're going over 130 km/h on a very curvy section of Akina?" questions Itsuki as the 85's speed chime begins to be heard to emphasis their speed. "Wait, there's no way that's who I think it is!" - Takumi yells *The camera focuses in on the front of a Fairlady Z* Episode 5 *Back On The Rocks begins playing* *The episode opens with a shot of the Fairlady Z tailing Itsuki's AE85* "Itsuki, pull this thing over, he's not worth risking your car over." Takumi says firmly. "Takumi, we're not going to back down on our home turf, this loser will be gone soon!" says Itsuki as he approaches a corner at a speed much faster than Takumi feels safe; all the while the Fairlady stays stuck to the Levin's rear bumper. "ITSUKI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, THIS IS AN AE85 YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!!!" yells Takumi. Itsuki ignores his pleas, but begins to realize he is going in way to fast for his ability. The pair looks at the guardrail coming at them in terror, Itsuki tries to use the gas peddle and steering to change direction but it's much too late. *perspective is changed to inside the Fairlady* The driver (*hint hint* '''Akio Asakura') observes the pair going much to fast for their own good, and smirks slightly at the foolishness, but it is visible he is concerned they may go through the guardrail. Miraculously, Itsuki bounces the Levin off the guardrail and manages to keep it from going through it. As Takumi tries not to wet himself, and Itsuki does the same, they both fail to notice the Fairlady passing them. *Back On The Rocks ends* Once both Takumi and Itsuki are done pulling the car over and catching their breath, Takumi proceeds to punch Itsuki as hard as he can and yell at him for being such an idiot. "Ow, Takumi, I'm sorry, dear god I swear I didn't mean to. TAKUMI I'M SORRY PLEASE STOP!!!" Itsuki yells desperately "Take me home Itsuki, NOW!!!" snaps Takumi "Ok ok, oh I'm such an idiot." states Itsuki *scene cuts to Takumi entering the Fujiwara tofu shop* "What have you been up to?" asks Bunta "Itsuki damn near killed us up in Akina, he went into the third hairpin at breakneck speed and hit a guardrail, thankfully it held." states Takumi still visibly shaken *Bunta looks up from his paper* "Oh, you're not lying. Well thank god you're OK after that, I should definitely tell Yuichi about what happened, since Itsuki's father is almost never around and he more or less acts as Itsuki's father." states Bunta neutrally. "No dad, don't do that, I'll just go to bed and think about it. I don't think I should be with Itsuki when he drives anymore, that was overly scary." Takumi says "Alright, while I'm still disappointing in Itsuki for his actions, but have a good sleep and remember Tofu needs to be delivered to Yokohama tomorrow!" Bunta reminds Takumi *Takumi heads up stairs to go to bed* Episode 6 *episode opens showing a scene of Takumi hurrying down Mount Akina in the AE86, the air off his car blowing trash off the side of the road as he does* *perspective shifts to inside the 86* "Man, I've certainly been training hard since my battle with Godhand, I think I have this "half drift" fairly well mastered. I've just got to hold my line but also let the tires loosen up a tad bit, and I lose absolutely no speed cornering!" Takumi says impressed by his own skill. *view shifts to showing the AE86 approaching a couple of drifting cars ahead* "Oh, looks like some new guys around here. I'll make quick work of them." mumbles Takumi as he hammers the AE86's gas pedal. *The AE86 easily sneaks past the 2 cars and continues to pull away* "Man, I'm so advanced it's just to easy to overtake fellow touge racers, some of whom actually do have real potential. I can overtake them almost like an autopilot." *Spaceboy begins playing* *a pair of headlights races past the 2 cars Takumi just passed and begin to gain on the 86* "What the hell?! There's no way that Fairlady is back AGAIN! Now I've got to put some real effort in, that guy's fast. It's unbelievable that on his second run down Akina he's already mastered the track this well!" exclaims Takumi. *Takumi puts the AE86 back into a half drift keeping his line steady through the turn, and the headlights do fade back slightly, but not as much as Takumi hoped they would* "Oh no, this guy is really REALLY fast, I'm going to have to pull out my favorite trick for this guy!" exclaims Takumi as he comes up on the 1st hairpin turn. *Takumi pushes the AE86's front tire into the gutter ever-so-gently and holds that line, then disengages and floors it off the turn* *Takumi checks his rear view mere and sees the headlights are now very distant, but still visible.* "All right buddy, you're getting on my nerves, NO ONE keeps up with me on this road!" says Takumi as he again uses the gutter technique in the second hairpin. *as Takumi begins executing his gutter technique he sees the car behind attempt to mimic the move* *To Takumi's utter disbelief the Fairlady hooks it's left tires into the gutter and disengages first, gaining a huge amount of ground on Takumi* "N-nani?!! How the hell is this possible, he's better than I am at my own technique?!!" Takumi says in shock *The Fairlady Z settles in right behind Takumi, waiting for a chance to attack* "Come on 86, we've got him on the third hairpin!!" Takumi says as he enters the hairpin faster than usual *The Fairlady Z pulls around to the outside and easily passes Takumi* "N-NANI?!!! WHAT THE HELL?!!! NOOOO, I WILL NOT LOSE!!!" yells Takumi *The Fairlady Z rockets away with ease* Episode 6 To Be CompletedCategory:Wangan Midnight vs Initial D Category:Johnsonverse